Bonding
by Arthur Kirkland and the TARDIS
Summary: Even when they get scared or fight they're bonding and coming closer together. A collection of one-shots. Includes Nyotalia characters.
1. Mouse

**Warning:** Lots of cursing!

"Come on you two we should have been there an hour ago!' Alice chirps.

"Come on you idiots Alice is bothering me!" Chiara complains. The Vargas sisters were waiting for there brothers to get in the car. The female counterparts have been waiting to go to America's party for a good hour. "Unlike Lovino, I have friends I need to meet! I can't keep my girls waiting!" Chiara is Romano's counterpart, but tries to not to curse and usually fails. Alice is Feli's counterpart, but she's less of a weakling when it comes to her enemies.

"Calm down Chiara I'm sure those bastards don't need you."

"But I need black mail to use on Isabel for when she tries to-"

"I don't want to hear it idiota!"

"Canga!"

For most girls they'd be punished for calling their brothers that. Here Lovino encourages her to curse. When she learns new languages they start with curse words. It apparently 'helps her learn' the languages. Isabel has no idea where that came from. "Hey, does anyone know where Feli is?" Alice asks trying to cut off the cursing and praising going on behind her.

"No."

"Our idiota brother said something about a mouse."

"Let's just get in the car he'll come out in a few minutes," Chiara replies rolling her eyes. Her brother was keeping her from the other nations and counterparts. In her opinion it just wasn't fair. As they leave Feli comes out with a plastic bag. Chiara raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question it just yet. Chiara and Alice run back up to the house when they realize they forgot something important. Well at least to Chiara it was important. Two screams ring out from the street and Chiara puts her head out, "Mafia?" Alice asks. Alice seems to be getting ready to fight.

"Nope, just our fratelli acting like sissy girls," Chiara sighs. Even Alice was manlier than Romano. It didn't matter what she said about Feli every nation is stronger than him, "I wonder why we're stronger than them."

"Maybe we should go see what happened?"

"I'm worried about Feli... and Lovino. Let's go see what the hell happened." As expected the girls find the two brothers trembling. "What the hell is it this time?" Chiara asks when the boys don't notice they're there.

"M-mouse!" Feli screams.

"What about it Feli?" Alice asks with a worried expression on her face.

"Do not tell me you dropped it!" Chiara adds.

"I guess I won't tell you then," Feli replies softly.

"What the hell! How the fuck do you lose a damn mouse in a fucking car?" Chiara yells (See failure to keep calm and not curse).

"Don't yell at me sorella! I didn't mean to!"

"Answer my damn question!"

Feli takes out the bag the animal was in. "Well, I thought it need air so I opened the bag. Then, I saw the mouse out of the bag! So I dropped the bag! Then when I picked it back up the mouse was gone!" the words come out of his mouth quickly. Alice nods for him to continue being the only one to catch all of what he said. "What?"

"Continue Feli!"Alice encourages.

"Why that's what happened."

Chiara stares dumbfound at her brother. She didn't even have anything to say. Lovino on the other hand, "You thought it need air! Idiota it could breathe and it's just an animal! It doesn't even fucking matter if it dies! It could have probably lived for a week in that damn bag!" Chiara nods in agreement.

"Fratello should we take a-" Alice begins

"Crap It's raining!" Chiara exclaims when it starts pounding down on them

"Get in the car!"

"I guess Feli and Alice will keep their feet up!" Chiara sneers. Although she'd much rather be driving to the party herself. After all her brothers did tend to defy speeding limits. To top that off there is a rodent in the car. She couldn't see it getting much worse. The car was dead silent except for Feli when he 'thought' he saw the thing scurrying across the floor.

"Let's not bring this up while we're there," Alice murmurs.

The others nod in agreement. "Hey Lovino how do you think the mouse got out?" Chiara whispers.

"Easy one the mouse smarter than Feliciano," replies with a smirk.

"Low, but sadly true fratello. Let's not tell Alice- and they could hear us."

"Hey that's not true!" Alice yells hopping to Feli's defense.

"It probably planned the whole thing," Chiara jokes.

"That's not nice sorella!" Alice says.

~.~.~

Canga- bitch


	2. Give Up Hermano!

"Antonio, are you okay?" Isabel asks for the tenth time that hour.

"Si, don't worry about it Izzy."

"Let me guess you asked Chiara out on _another_ date and she rejected you again."

Spain looks up, "How did you know?"

"You've been talking about it all the time Tonio. Just face it you will forever be in the friends zone with her," Isabel remarks.

"I don't see why Chiara won't give me another chance."

"You messed up six dates Tonio. Most of them were shopping trips you took her away from. If she won't willingly go with you it means she doesn't want to go out with you Antonio. You're in the bad touch trio and you don't understand women at all." Isabel was wondering why Chiara put her up to this. Would it kill her friend to go on a stupid date with her brother. Isabel sighs and sits next to Spain.

"That's not what-"

"Hermano, we went over this. She was dead drunk then and she thought it would be funny to see your reaction so she had me tape it."

She didn't get it most people would give up by now. Actually most people wouldn't bother to approach Chiara in general if they weren't in the Fem!bad touch trio Marianne created. Although giving Spain a chance seems to always be the last thing on the Italians mind. "Aren't there other girl out there? You know, other than mi niña Chiara?"

"I could and I have, but that doesn't change the fact I care."

"That's really sweet! I wish I could get mi niña to go out with you, but it's hopeless. You need to face the fact there are better people Antonio!" Isabel encourages him.

"I guess so hermana, but we see them all the time."

"Don't be such a baby. Have you seen what she does for the people she cares about? Trust me she cares, but maybe a bit more like family," Isabel suggests. Chiara is always willing to defend her family and friends. She'd come to the Spaniards defense more times than anyone would expect. "Being her hermano wouldn't be so bad," She presses.

Spain bursts into tears. She forgot Romano tended to be a handful for him when he was a kid. She had to deal with the more pleasant sister. "I won't give up just yet. You're really sweet for trying, but I won't fall for another of Chiara's plans. Why didn't you do this with the other girls I'd date," He replies.

Isabel moans and goes to her room. She dials Chiara's number. "So how did it go? Will he leave me alone yet?" Chiara asks.

"Sorry niña, he won't give up. We need to come up with a better plan. He figured out this is the same thing I told him the past three times he asked you out," Isabel replies with her natural smile on her face.

"How? I thought he was too oblivious to notice!" It wasn't all bad; Chiara didn't mind the attention. The Spaniard in question wasn't what she would ever be looking for, right?

~.~.~

mi niña Chiara- My daughter Chiara (This is how Isabel sees Chiara)

The next chapter will have humor I promise!

I forgot to mention the last chapter about the mouse was a true story!

I also might make this into a story. Just leave a review about it. Also, if you want to request something just leave a topic and some characters!

Adios,

Isabel Fernadez Carrideo


	3. Awesome Blood

"Woah, you really mean it bruder?" Maria asks.

"Do we share the same awesome blood?" Gilbert replies.

"That is amazing! Und kind of scary," she murmurs the last part.

Monkia rolls her eyes at the albino siblings. They were talking about their blood. Something about it being made out of beer. "Vest and Monika's blood are made out of the same thing!"

"Are you sure you vern't dead drunk again?" Monika replies with a distressed look.

"Watch und I will show you, kleine Schwester."

Monika gets an odd feeling this has happened before. She can't place it it was like the idiot had done it some other time. To entertain herself she desides to challenge him, "Und you vill do that how?"

"I'll use Vest to show you!"

"Mein Gott, don't let that dummkopf hurt Ludwig," Monika prays. She had to admit it as extremely difficult to refuse beer, but seriously in her blood stream. Yeah right. She watches as "Wait... Lovino and bruder made a bet and... Mein Gott I have to help Ludwig!" Like she was going to let her brother lose a bet over something Gilbert most likely came up with. Even more fear that he may be more drunken than usual. It was up to her to fix things... again. "Vill you not if I... I..."

"You vat?"

"Callyouawesome," She mumbles.

"Vat?"

"If I just say your awesome."

"Ja," She sighs in relief, "but only if you mean it."

Monika's heart almost stopped upon hear those words. It is believed impossible that either male or female Germany can say the words and mean it. Of course, Maria has been forcing Monika to sound like she means it when she has no other way to get her to wake up. '_Vat are you vating for! You can do this Monika! Just call the dummkopf_ _ awesome and Ludwig vill be okay!_' "Your awesome!"

"Me and my awesomeness couldn't hear you."

"You and your _awesome _bird could here me."

After hearing her hiss the word awesome he quickly accepted it and left. Not because Monika was getting scary and uptight. Nope, the place just didn't seem like it needed his awesome. So he decides to spread his awesome to the rest of the bars in the town.


End file.
